SS&M: Part 5 - Treats and Tricks
by mindluver
Summary: JJ asks Spencer to come over to spend Halloween with her so she's not alone. He and Derek had plans for the night, but when Reid shows up, those plans change. On his way home, he decides to pull a little trick on his husband, which backfires. It starts out to be a bad night for Reid, but it ends up being amazing. (M/M Slash. Rated M)


_A/N: Thank you for your support. This is a little late for Halloween, but, here it is! I don't own CM._

…

SS&M – Part 5: Treats and Tricks

…

JJ sat in her office in the BAU, eating crackers and drinking flat soda as Rossi had suggested. One of his wives had been pregnant once upon a time, and he said he remembered it worked for her. At that point, she was willing to try anything. When there was a knock on her doorframe, she looked up to see Spencer standing there with a smile.

"How are you feeling, JJ?" he asked.

She took a deep breath. "Have you ever been so hung over you've contemplated just sticking your fingers down your throat and giving up any pretense you could keep from…you know?" she asked.

Spencer laughed, which surprised JJ. "What?" she pried.

"I remember one night in Vegas when I'd been to a party and actually did what you said. I felt better. I doubt it would help you, though," he joked.

"No. Are you doing anything tonight? You wanna come over to help me give out candy?" she asked.

She saw his eyes shift around, which was a sure sign he was panicking. "I should, um, check with Morgan. He'd mentioned something about going to a club," Reid responded.

JJ knew it was beyond time to have the conversation Emily had been pushing her to have. They'd seen Spencer spending a lot of time with Morgan, and they were worried he'd turn into a player like their womanizing co-worker. That wasn't what any of them wanted for the resident genius. He was the little brother of the group, and JJ had vowed she wouldn't allow Derek Morgan to turn gentle Spencer into a callous jackass. It wasn't his style. She'd help him find the right person for him, but without Morgan's influence.

"Look, Spence, we need to have a talk. Please come over. We can watch a movie or something and you can spend the night, okay? I don't really want to be alone," JJ guilted him.

She saw the point where she'd won the argument, and she stood to kiss his cheek. He definitely was the little brother she never had, and having her older sister commit suicide had made her cognizant of relationships and the fragility of them. She'd craved more family, and when she joined the BAU, she found it. She wouldn't allow any of them to be hurt, let alone by a member of the team. She needed to find Spencer a nice young man to date so he'd get his mind off Morgan.

"Okay, JJ. I'll go home and grab some things, and I'll be over by seven. After we give out candy, we can watch a scary movie or look for baby furniture on line, whatever you want. Have you talked to the team about your situation?" he asked.

She giggled. "Everyone knows, but nobody knows the others know. It's nice to have a secret, ya know?"

Spencer laughed and held her hand for a minute. "Okay, my friend. I'll be over."

They said their good-nights and went their separate ways. She made plans to ask him if he'd be willing to help her raise her baby because she knew, even though he was gay, he wanted kids, and she couldn't imagine having a better co-parent. It was worth considering. It was worth asking.

…

Spencer parked in the driveway of the house he shared with Derek and wondered how he was going to explain his plan to spend the night with JJ. He knew Derek was aware of the crush he'd had on the beautiful blonde years prior, but Derek also knew he was a devoted husband who happened to be gay as the day was long. _It shouldn't be a problem, right?_

When he walked into the house, Clooney greeted him with paws on his chest and a wagging tail. "Hey, big guy, how are you?" he returned the greeting by hugging the big dog. He missed his cat, Morgan, and wondered if she and Clooney would have been able to get along.

"Baby boy? Where the hell have you been? I ordered Thai for us and brought home a pumpkin to carve if you want. I also got us candy to give out. It's our first Halloween, baby," Derek told him as he picked him up and carried him to the couch, settling him on his lap with a smile.

Spencer kissed him, swirling his tongue with Derek's to taste the faint hint of pineapple juice. It made him giggle. When the pulled away, he brushed his hand over Derek's left cheek. "You took my advice to heart."

Derek pulled him closer. "There are many things I'd never do, and one of them is not listening to you when you tell me how much better my cum would taste if I introduced more fruit into my diet. Baby, I never wanna give you a reason _not_ to blow me. So, where were you?"

Spencer took a deep breath and let it go. "You're not going to like this, but it's necessary, Derek. JJ wants me to come over and spend the evening with her. This shit with Will…she doesn't want to be alone," he explained. He saw the hang-dog look on his husband, and it broke his heart, but…if they were going to remain under the radar, it was necessary.

"If it's any consolation, she wants to talk to me about you. I can turn on my phone so you can hear her. I don't know what to do, Derek, and she seems to think she needs to give me advice about you. Do you want me to tell her we're married?"

He saw Derek consider it and look up. "Why can't I come with you? We can both keep her company."

Spencer took a deep breath. "Derek, honey, she's trying to warn me _away_ from you. She thinks you'll turn me into a player like she believes you to be. It's only one night," he explained, hoping his husband would let it go.

He saw Derek perk up. "You'll be home in the morning?"

"Yes, as early as I can. I swear. Tomorrow, it's just the two of us, okay? We'll do whatever you want," Spencer promised.

When Morgan sent him off with a large bag of candy and a pat on the ass, he was surprised. He thought he'd have a bigger fight on his hands, and a part of him wasn't happy he didn't.

…

He arrived at JJ's house and saw a bunch of kids already on the front porch. He also saw Rossi's Jag in the driveway, so he stood off to the side to see who opened the door. When Rossi opened it and stepped out on the porch wearing a fedora with a plastic cigar hanging out of his mouth, Reid heard him comment to each child about their costume as he filled their bags with candy.

Reid stepped up behind a boy in line who was far too tall to be collecting candy meant for children, and he smirked as Rossi startled a bit before he smiled. "Boy Wonder, aren't you a little old for this kind of gig? I mean, I know you have quite the sweet tooth, but I'd think that bag of assorted candy bars in your hands would be enough," Dave told him as he stepped out onto the porch and closed the door.

Reid giggled. "JJ asked me to come over to keep her company tonight. I brought extra candy. What brings _you_ by?"

It was then he saw how uneasy Rossi was that Reid was there to spend time with JJ. He could see Rossi wasn't cool with the plans. "I, uh, I planned to make us dinner and hand out candy together. She's been going through a tough time right now, so I brought over my stuffed shells because she loves them. I'd have thought you'd have had plans of your own, kid."

Reid laughed. "I did, but I changed them for Jayje. I'll tell you what. You tell me you're here in support of JJ and not because you're looking for anything more than just being a friend to her, and I'll leave. Can you tell me that, Dave?"

He saw Rossi glance back through the dining room window of JJ's house, and he smiled. "I don't scare easily, Spence. I appreciate you see JJ as the sister you never had, and I know she feels the same about you, so know this…I'm not trying to push you out of her life, but if you believe her to be a sister, think about this…would you rather she have someone who loves her and wants to be there for her and her child, or would you think a brother would be the best primary support system?" Rossi asked.

Spencer looked down at the porch and then looked up at Rossi. "You'll be here for her? What are you going to do if Will LaMontagne shows up and says he's changed his mind?"

Rossi scowled at him, which made Reid happy. "He's not getting into that door. She gave him the best news a woman could give a man, and he didn't come here crawling on his knees, begging for her to marry him? I have a Glock 19 in her gun safe. He's not getting through the door."

Reid nodded. "Okay, I like the way this is going. Unfortunately, I'd shy away from shooting him. Just threaten and send him away. How about the four of us have dinner soon at ' _Silverado Café'_? It's Mexican, and it's great."

He saw Rossi was confused, and he laughed. "We can deal with things tomorrow night. I have time to salvage my date. Night," Reid told Rossi as he headed to his car and drove toward home.

When he drove passed Target on his way home, Spencer had a brilliant idea. He pulled into the lot and hurried inside the store. He followed the signage to the holiday aisle and began perusing the sparse selections. A cop? _Too cliché._ A clown? _Too scary._ Pirate? _Too cheesy._

He continued to search, and when he found one particular outfit, he remembered a Sunday afternoon when the team was working but they'd settled in the conference room to watch the Super Bowl.

" _It's no wonder they can't concentrate on the damn ball. Look at those cheerleaders," Garcia had announced as she delivered drinks._

 _Reid looked up at the screen to see women dressed in scantily clad ensembles and glanced at Morgan, seeing him taking it in. Apparently, he had a thing for cheerleaders._

Spencer looked at the outfit and made a decision. It was worth a try to make-up for changing their plans for the first Halloween of their married life. He walked up to the jovial woman at the cash register and placed it on the conveyor. When it was his turn, the woman looked at him and smiled. "You have the hair to pull it off, Sunshine. Little pigtails and this pink-tinted Chapstick will have him on the floor," she taunted as she grabbed little rubberbands and a package with pink-tinted, cherry-flavored Chapstick. He nodded in agreement and paid for his purchases before he made his way to his car.

Once inside, he thought about places to stop between his current location and Old Town. He remembered a McDonald's just outside of his neighborhood with a side door, so he headed for it. Once inside, he seriously gave things some thought. What was he trying to do? He was trying to tease his husband a little, and maybe have some extremely awesome sex.

After he changed and made sure he was presentable, he hurried to his car and slipped inside, turning the key. When it didn't turn over, he tried again…and again…and again. Finally, a cop car pulled up in front of his car. He truly wanted to die, but he decided to try to play it off.

"Ma'am, can we help you?" a uni asked.

Spencer cleared his throat and continued to stare straight ahead. "As a matter of fact, my car broke down, and I don't have my cell on me to call my husband. We're supposed to attend a costume party tonight, so I know he's worried about me. If I could get a ride home, I'd appreciate it. I only live a few miles from here," he stated quietly.

The young cop, likely a rookie, opened the door with a gentle smile. "Ma'am I can give you a lift. We can arrange for a tow to the impound yard unless you'd like to arrange a tow to your local garage. It can't stay here on the parking lot, ma'am."

"Oh, okay. Um, if you'll take me home, then I'll call and get it towed as soon as I speak with my husband. You can come inside with me while I make the call," Spencer invited. There was a reason why Morgan said he had a ' _big brain'._

When they pulled up to the beautiful house Spencer shared with Derek, Reid straightened his skirt and sweater vest before he tightened his ponytails. He grabbed his messenger bag and followed the uni to the front door. He felt around for his keys and smiled at the guy. "I left my keys in the car. Can you ring the bell?" he asked quietly.

The uniformed policeman rang the bell, and when Derek opened it, Spencer saw the surprise. "Yes, Officer?" he responded.

"Sir, your wife's car broke down off Duke Street. She mentioned the two of you were on the way to a party, so I gave her a ride. She said she's going to get the car towed to your local garage. I just wanted to make sure she made it home safely," the guy told Derek as he pulled Spencer up the porch under the light.

Spencer could see the look of confusion on Derek's face, so he quickly started talking. "Honey, I'm so sorry. It just quit me on the parking lot at McDonalds. I stopped to use the facilities and get a Coke. I'm sorry, baby," Spencer taunted.

Much to his surprise, Morgan stepped aside and invited the cop into the house. When Spencer walked inside, Morgan pulled him into his body and reached under the skirt, pinching his ass. He jumped, and when Derek laughed, they both saw the cop eye the two of them.

"Officer…" Morgan led.

"Oh, I'm Gary Patterson. Sorry for not identifying myself," the officer replied.

"I'm SSA Derek Morgan, and this is my, uh, _wife_. Penny, maybe you wanna call the towing company?" Derek teased as he looked at Reid in the cheerleading outfit. Reid could tell he was holding back the laughter. His old Volvo was one he loved, but it was likely time to let it go as Derek had insisted more than once.

Spencer nodded and went to the house phone, calling the local towing company he'd used more than once. He put the call on speaker so the cop could hear as well. "Hey, Rob, it's Dr. Morgan. My car is at the McDonalds on Duke Street. Can you please get it to the garage and let us know what's wrong?"

He heard Derek laughing behind him, and he'd deal with him later. " _Sure, Doc. We'll bring it in, but you gotta let me know how much more life support you wanna give the old gal,"_ Rob responded.

Spencer looked at Derek who only laughed at the mechanic's comment. After Spencer hung up, he walked into the hallway where Derek was standing with the cop. "Officer Patterson, we'll get the car towed. Thank you for the ride home," Spencer announced as he herded the man to the door.

"Have a good evening, Ma'am," Officer Patterson responded as he left their home.

Derek stood in the hallway looking at Spencer with a blank face. "Okay, so I had a bad idea. You always seem to like, uhg…"

When Derek picked him up and carried him into the living room, he was a little surprised. Derek pulled the small bands from his longer-than-usual hair, and pulled him into his body as he turned on music. Marvin Gaye. "You're fucking with me, Dr. Morgan," Derek accused.

"Don't get all wound up. I thought it might be fun to tease you. Rossi is taking care of JJ, so I thought I might give you a little fantasy. You always seem to love cheerleaders," he reminded.

Derek flicked up the skirt and smiled at the bikini briefs Spencer was wearing. "This is suddenly very interesting, baby boy."

When the bell rang, Derek went to answer it, handing out a few candy bars before he put the bowl on the porch. He closed and locked the door before he turned to look at his husband. "You look amazing, but don't get me wrong, baby boy, you are the only cheerleader I'd ever show any interest. I love you and only you. You wanna show up at home in a little cheerleading uniform to surprise me? I'm up for any kinky thing you wanna try."

The two of them danced a little in the candlelit living room because they'd turned off the lights to discourage people from knocking on the door and ringing the front bell. "So, what happened with JJ? How'd you get out of hearing her lecture on the evils of Derek Morgan?"

Spencer put his arms around Derek's neck and pulled the man closer. "Rossi was there. He put up a big fuss about being there for JJ because he loved her and taking care of her and her baby. He asked if I thought a man who loved her and would be devoted to her was a better fit for her than a brotherly type who wanted to help her raise her son. He said if Will LaMontagne came back and tried to convince JJ to be with him, he'd run him off. I believe he cares for her, Derek."

Derek gently kissed Spencer's neck before moving his hands down to cup Reid's ass. "Right now, baby, he could be a pink kangaroo for all I care. Trust me, after I get through with you in this hot little outfit, I swear I'll pay more attention to the conversation."

Spencer took Derek's hand to lead him to their bedroom. Once inside, Morgan stopped Spencer before he got on the bed. He gently bent Reid at the waist and slid the bikini briefs down his hips until they dropped on the floor. Morgan helped him step out of them before kneeling behind Spencer to tease him and begin preparing him for what Spencer was sure would be awesome fucking.

He swirled his tongue around the opening, slowly driving Spencer out of his mind. Derek had flipped up the bottom of the red and white skirt, and when his tongue breeched Spencer's entrance, he couldn't help but yelp. It was the beginning of a wonderful night.

The cheerleader uniform was unfortunately ruined in the process of Morgan ripping it off him so he could see all of his beautiful body. He took a scrap of the sweater vest and wiped the pink lip balm from Spencer's mouth. "There's my beautiful husband. You looked amazing, baby boy, but I have never been attracted to cheerleaders. You're my one and only," Derek whispered as he moved between Spencer's open legs.

One thing Spencer would always say about his beautiful, caramel-skinned husband…the man could fuck. He had a larger-than-normal sized cock, but he was so gentle when they made love, it was incredible. He always made certain Spencer was well prepared and eager for his cock, and he held off his own pleasure until Spencer had reached his climax. Always so gentle. That night, Spencer wasn't in the mood for gentle.

"Baby, fuck me hard," he whispered into Derek's ear as his teeth gently bit the lobe.

"Goddamn, baby, I don't want to hurt you," Morgan whispered in Spencer's ear.

Spencer wasn't having any of that. "I wanna walk a little funny tomorrow night when we go out for dinner with Rossi and JJ."

Morgan stopped and looked into his eyes. "We're going out to dinner with JJ and Rossi?"

"Fuck first, talk later," Spencer ordered.

…And, they did.

…

 _E/N: Yet, another installment. Thank you for reading! Hope you'll stick with me. ML_


End file.
